


God-Robe

by kixxy23



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Venom (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anyone Who Wears Him Is Also BAMF, BAMF Hatsume Mei, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Best way to put a person under mind control is to make them want it, Can also be seen as a parasitic mind-control Quirk, Cannibal Midoriya Izuku, Cannibalism, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku are BFFs, He can turn into a supersuit, He's able to touch a person and take a copy of their Quirk, Hero Analysis Books, Kinda, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Drinks Blood, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Senketsu and Venom fused, Multi, Protective Hatsume Mei, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Then make it stronger, There's A Tag For That, Two Minds One Body, Two geniuses in a garage, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Wearing the God Robe gives you God-like powers, You can get addicted to wearing him, symbiotic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: Hatsume Mei was the kooky neighbor of the Midoriya's. All Izuku really knew about her was that she was a UA student and a genius inventor.Mei doesn't know her neighbors well, but when the other teen comes back home looking like some killed his puppy she notices something else.The notebook he just threw away.Filled with the ramblings of a genius.Of course, she didn't expect to gain an assistant this way. Nor did she expect to help Izuku find out that he does, indeed, have a Quirk.
Relationships: Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	God-Robe

Hatsume Mei remembered moving into the small neighborhood.

She had just left the student accommodations of UA, not really needing to be there since she was in the Department of Support Students. She doesn't have to stay on school grounds.

And with having her own place, she had her own lab!

She hadn't really thought of talking to her neighbors. Or even meeting them. You could understand her surprise when Mei heard a knock on at her door, opening to find a short-ish middle-aged woman with a thirteen/fourteen-year-old boy.

"Ah, hello?"

"Pardon us. We just came by to welcome you into the neighborhood!" The woman outstretched her hand, "My name is Midoriya Inko." They shook hands, then she introduced her son, "And this is Izuku."

Izuku smiled, holding out his hands to offer... Pie?

"Just a little gift to help you feel welcome!" The broccoli-child exclaimed.

She remembered this. She remembered how sweet these people, who never met her before, were.

And, since she got to her house before the younger Midoriya got home from school and left a little before him, she would call out for him to have a good day. They'd wave, and call greetings, and Izuku would make that giant smile. In the months after the first encounter, Mei noticed that if she left her garage open while she worked, Izuku would watch with wide eyes.

He always was amazed at her 'babies'.

She liked his company a lot. They didn't really know each other, but he looked at her in amazement. Something that she wasn't used to.

What was she supposed to do when she saw her nice, younger neighbor come home without that giant smile?

Of course, she went over to ask if everything was alright!


End file.
